


The Anomaly

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Season 6 Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Octavia finds Diyoza passed out after the older woman went on her own search for The Old Man, now Octavia needs help to save her.





	The Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode description for episode 6 of season 6, "Memento Mori" and the rumours that Jake Griffin is showing up for episode 7, "Nevermind" and that there's also a child in that one cast as Hope. This will probably become completely wrong by tonight, so read now while it's still possible canon :)
> 
> Also thank you to MJ on twitter, who helped me by checking out the beginning of this story and feel out how I was writing Octavia. It's my first time writing her and I was quite nervous :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Octavia wasn’t sure of anything. Nothing about her life and nothing about this world, her questioning of Xavier hadn’t helped her in anyway, maybe she should have just left him alone earlier to go in search of Diyoza.

Diyoza had taken off in some other direction, and Xavier had kept telling her she was in danger, Octavia should have believed him earlier, she should… maybe she wouldn’t have an unconscious Diyoza in the back of her bike right now.

This woman who she had been fighting only last month (or 125 years ago) and had now saved her life, Octavia just had to repay the favor – she didn’t like to own anyone anything. So Octavia had two options now, she could go to Sanctum and try their luck there (but they had expelled her) or she could wait for the transport ship – it had gone up yesterday, it was prone to come down.

Octavia took her chances on the transport ship and Raven, on Raven trusting her. Raven was probably on Bellamy’s side, thinking that everything she did was wrong, when she was only saving her people. But this was her best chance.

Octavia looked through the leaves, remembering what she had learned before, feeling the leaves like he had taught her, everything was so different from Earth, but she needed this to work, and as she found one, she got herself a bright blue fire.

She tended to the fire in the open space, making the smoke reach high up, so it could be seen by the ship. At the side Diyoza was still mostly unconscious, still breathing, but mostly out, sometimes murmuring things she couldn’t understand. But before she could try harder the ship was coming down and she made sure the smoke reached higher and higher.

Octavia waited, but didn’t stop, moving from setting up the fire or checking on Diyoza, and then she saw the ship changing direction, not heading to Sanctum, she knew she had won. Octavia covered the fire, coaxed Diyoza back onto the bike and drove in the direction of the ship, which had landed in the same spot as the first time.

Octavia got there as the ship reached ground and the door started to open, the first person she saw was Indra, sword out and ready to fight.

“Octavia,” she asked surprised, Octavia wondered what other lies they had told her.

“Diyoza needs help. I found her passed out.”

“Abby, get out here!!” Indra yelled into the ship, before running in to help Octavia. “Help me get her inside, Octavia,” Indra told her, sharing Diyoza’s weight between both of them, and that seemed to wake up Diyoza a bit as she cried in pain.

“What happened?” Indra asked her. “I thought you were in the settlement.”

“I left Diyoza alone,” Octavia answered, ignoring the next question.

“Get her onto the bed,” Abby said, running into them. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was gone for awhile and when I found her again, she was like this,” Octavia tells her, as they push her up to the bed, before moving away and letting Abby examine her.

Octavia stepped back and noticed the body she hadn’t seen before. Kane was in the stretcher next to Diyoza’s.

“Don’t go near him,” Abby said, not even looking behind her, as she pulled clothes off Diyoza’s body.

“So you saved the traitor?!”

“Octavia, not now,” Indra told her, trying to pull her away. “Brief me on what you’ve found.”

“No,” Abby spoke. “Raven close the ship,” she ordered. “Octavia and Indra, get the clothes of Diyoza, everything."

“Where you’re going?” Indra asked as she left the room.

“Getting my things. Diyoza gave birth, and I need to stop the bleeding if she’s going to survive, and I need you all to help me.”

Octavia couldn’t comprehend Abby’s words, but she followed Indra’s lead, stripping Diyoza, finding her tights covered in blood.

“I’ve closed the ship and Ryker is still passed out and tied up in the room,” Raven said, “Can now someone tell me what’s going on?” she asked before seeing her body. “What happened?”

“She gave birth seven months pregnant, in distress I imagine. She ripped,” Abby said, sitting at the end of the bed. “Not much, that I can tell, if it did, she would be dead for now.”

“Can you stitch it?”

“I need to get the afterbirth, before she gets an infection, and it’s going to hurt, because she’s in no position to push. I need you to hold her.”

“The baby?” Indra asked.

“One thing at a time.” Octavia might know very little about babies, but she didn’t think they could survive at seven months without help.

Octavia looked at Abby, as she nodded at them, before letting her hand under the sheet she had used to cover Diyoza from the waist down.

“Raven, can you get me some hot water? And look in my bag for anything that could be an anesthetic, like--”

“I know them,” Raven said before disappearing.

“Hey, can’t we wait for that,” Octavia asked, as Diyoza tried to fight her.

“We can’t wait anymore. It’s been too long. But I would stop myself from having to stitch Diyoza while she can feel it.”

Octavia focused on holding Diyoza down as Abby did what she did, at least the doctor could still do her job. 

* * *

Hopefully this had been enough. Abby had stopped the bleeding, and stitched the tear, second degree tear, but it wasn’t too big. Diyoza would be sore no doubt, riding on the bike with Octavia hadn’t helped, hopefully it wouldn’t infect.

Diyoza was still a bit hot to the touch, and sweating, but Abby only hoped it wasn’t any sign from an inflammation from the placenta.

“Abby…” she whispered, looking up at her.

“Shhh… you should rest.”

“My baby…” she said trying to get up, but Octavia held her down.

“Diyoza, she wouldn’t be strong enough at seven months to survive--”

“Nine months,” she whispered, trying to get up again.

“You can’t move, you’re still too weak.”

“Nine months,” she repeated. “Not getting up. Octavia – your hand.” Abby’s eyes turned to the young woman’s hands and noticed that one of them was no longer young looking.

“You found the anomaly?!” Octavia spoke.

“Octavia, let me see your hand,” Abby asked her.

“I don’t need you to help me,” she spoke. “The anomaly?”

“It can change time, mess with it,” Diyoza spoke, more clearly, but still tired. “Minutes and I was in labor. He has my child.”

“He?!”

“The Old Man,” Octavia spoke.

“Need to find her.”

“I’ll find her,” Octavia told her, picking up her sword.

“I’m going with you,” Abby spoke.

“No, I don’t need you slowing me down.”

“You’re not going out there alone. The Children of Gabriel are dangerous.”

“I can do this. I can save her daughter.”

“Not alone.”

“Indra can--”

“I need Indra to stay and protect the ship. In case someone attacks, or Sanctum guards come looking for Ryker and the rest of us.”

“They won’t let us in without you,” Raven spoke. “Or with Diyoza.”

“One problem at the time,” Abby spoke. “I’m going with you and I’m not arguing with you.”

“Kane--”

“When he wakes up, tell him I’ll be back soon,” she said, looking at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes, he really should cut it.

“If he crashes--”

“He won’t.” Abby couldn’t consider that and leave him, she laid a kiss on his forehead with words of love, and then turned to Diyoza.

“We’ll bring your daughter home.”

“Hope. I named her Hope,” Diyoza said, before turning her eyes to her companion. “Kane helped.”

“Hope is everything,” Abby said, resting a hand on her pulse and squeezing it, before following Octavia outside, stopping by Indra.

“Look after them. Diyoza needs ice and--”

“I know,” she answered and then added. “I will, my friend. Look after Octavia.”

“I don’t…”

“Try.” Abby couldn’t make that promise to Indra after what the girl had done to Marcus.

“If any of them are in danger, have Raven fly back to the ship. Niylah can help them.”

“What about--”

“We’ll handle that after.”

“Are you coming or not?” Octavia yelled from outside, and Abby had no solution but join her, relieved the girl hadn’t taken off without her when she could. “Put this on,” Octavia yelled throwing a helmet her way, before climbing behind Octavia. “Hold tight.”

Abby threw her arms around Octavia’s waist, as they drove off. The bike was even faster than a horse or the Rover – Raven would like it. But Abby had no idea where they were going only that it was getting darker and darker, until she stopped the bike.

“Is this where you found her?”

“We need to walk. Can you do that?” Abby didn’t have an answer to that, but just got ready to follow her. “Try to keep up.”

Octavia ran ahead, and Abby tried her best to keep up, running after her trying not to complain every time Octavia took a harder path than necessary.

“This is where I found Diyoza,” Octavia told her, stopping.

“How did she look?”

“I don’t know.”

“Octavia, we both just want to help her and her child.”

“I don’t know. She had fallen, so I pulled across the forest to my bike.”

“Okay, let’s move ahead now.”

This time Abby took the lead, while Octavia was harmed following her, ready to attack, if the need arose, but they didn’t expect something they couldn’t fight. They didn’t expect, something to just come and overwhelm them.

Unlike before where sound had warned Octavia, this time the smoke just surrounded them and brought them to somewhere else – a place that was both giant and small.

“Octavia!!” Abby yelled, but looking around, the girl that seconds before had been behind her was now gone, but she could notice a man in the distance, older than she was, older than anyone she knew, and she could see someone small with him. Abby stepped forward at that.

“Abby…” a familiar voice called behind her. Abby tried to move forward to the man, she tried, but someone called again. “Baby, it’s me.”

“Jake,” Abby asked turning back, moving closer to him.

“It’s me, Abby. I’m back.” And before she knew it, the look around her also changed from somewhere in the Ark.

“Jake,” she whispered, reaching for his cheek. Part of her knew this was wrong, that something wrong, the other part of her only accepted the comfort of his arms around her. “Where are you?”

“You’re safe, love. Clarke is safe, we’re home,” he spoke, taking her hands, and Abby noticed how she herself looked so much younger.

“I was trying to do something. It was important. I was looking for someone.”

“You were looking for me. Someone who loves you and keeps you safe.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Jake took her hand with that, and brings her down to their couch, both of them perfectly together. He took her legs over his lap as they talked about Clarke, being in school, doing well, Abby spoke of Clarke assisting her in a surgery and something felt strange about it.

“Abby, I’m leaving without you,” Abby heard a whisper, and tried to turn, but Jake pulled her hand.

“Let me tell you about my day.”

“Jake, I think… I think I should--”

“Abby, I love you, just stay with me. I can make you happy,” he said, as he kissed her neck, and the couch changed into a bed.

Abby reciprocated the kiss, getting lost in him, under his lips and hands. Abby still heard whispers, but every time she did, Jake kissed her harder, his hands wandered further.

“We need to go,” the voice yelled again, and then something pulled her away.

“No!! Jake!!!” she tried to fight her off and ran back in, but before she knew it, she was no longer in the Ark. “I need to go back,” she said trying to run again.

“Why did I even go back for you? The world would be better without you.”

“Where’s Jake? I need to save him.”

“Your husband has been dead for years. Your boyfriend floated him. Now let’s go,” the woman said, holding a young girl with her.

“Jake was right there. I need to save him.”

The woman held her back once again.

“Can you stop?! I need to get you and Diyoza’s girl back to the ship.”

The young girl tried to speak, but got no word out.

“Abby, I need you to come with me. I don’t know what’s wrong with you or this girl, but I’m getting you back to the ship.”

“But Jake…”

“Kane almost died, don’t you care?”

“Why would I care about Kane when my husband is right there and you’re telling me he’s dead?”

“Your husband is dead,” the young woman yelled again, and Abby couldn’t answer anymore and just looked at where she was going, and this was definitely not the Ark. This was a forest.

“Are we on Earth?”

“Can you shut up?” The woman didn’t look happy with her and Abby couldn’t understand why, she couldn’t recognize her – she couldn’t recognize anything. “I need you to just trust me on this.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“You seem to know this world better than I do.”

“Okay, get into the bike with me, hold the girl between us.” Abby did as the woman said, and she drove them away from where they were, until a ship – it looked like nothing she had ever seen in the Ark, and the questions in her brain didn’t stop. But she also felt her brain was the wrong one.

“Come on, we’re going in there,” she said as the door opened. “Some weird thing happened in the anomaly. Abby doesn’t remember anything.”

“Where’s the baby?” The woman at the door asked.

“That’s her,” she said pointing at the child. “Some old man had her – he wants her bad but he said the people in Sanctum would want her even more. I couldn’t kill him, but I left him injured.”

“Give me the girl,” the woman asked, taking the girl into her arms. “Help Abby in, Octavia, they are both awake.”

“Indra, the girl hasn’t spoken. And Abby saw her husband in there and pulled her out, and Kane is just gone from her mind.”

“One thing at a time.”

The young woman, Octavia, took Abby inside the ship, and she realized it wasn’t a dropship she knew or anything, but something different. She observed her surroundings, hoping something would click in her brain.

“So can we finally go home?” a man asked as she came in.

“How long were we gone?” Octavia asked.

“Six days.”

“It felt like hours…”

“Abby…” she heard her name and looked up to see Kane on a stretcher.

“What happened?” she asked, still worried, before looking at the woman next to him as well, not knowing who to go to first.

“Go to Kane first,” the woman said. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Abby, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kane. What happened?”

“Kane?” he asked her, looking confused, and somehow hurt at the same time.

“Kane,” the young woman called out. “Diyoza, something happened out there, when we went to get your daughter. The anomaly messes with time. Indra is holding your daughter.”

“She’s not a baby, Octavia.”

“She’s not, he was aging her, I think it’s something to do with her nightblood.”

“Nightblood?” Abby asked at the same time as the woman.

“Her blood is black.”

“Octavia,” Kane warned.

“Time went back for Abby, I pulled her out, she didn’t want to come. She’s talking about her husband, Clarke’s father. I didn’t do that to her, I was just trying to get her out, so I pulled when she was ignoring me.”

“What happened to you in there?” Raven asked.

“It doesn’t matter, but I’m not going in there again, so this is your problem now.” With that Octavia left on their own.

All around the room people looked at each other, none knowing what came next when faced with the reality of a baby turned six years old and a woman that no longer remembered her life, but they all knew one thing, there had to be a way to fix this.


End file.
